


All Because of HIM.

by littlemasterphantomhive



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AHAHAHA, Ciel is all hawt and bothered, Ciel is going to get so much more than what he wanted right now, M/M, Masturbation, Other, if you were thinking of that devil you would do this to, no, so what does he do?, well...honostly, well..at least when the devil arrives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemasterphantomhive/pseuds/littlemasterphantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had this awesome idea during a fanclub meeting with my friends to write this one, Its my first two chapter fic! Full of shameless smut for you to enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Touch and Don't Tell.

_"A-ah…oh…"_

The pants and small moans were coming from the master's bedroom, And coming straight from the parted mouth of the writhing youth in his bed, a hand through a unbuttoned bit of his night shirt played with his nipple, another quite busy with stroking his erection through the blanket that covered his waist.

 

"Oh...nnng....S-seb-" He could barely speak as he moaned, and his back arched from the pleasure of him pinch and roll of his tender pink nipple and he had to still his hand and pant, His head continuing a small flopping motion onto his pillow and he whined,  _ **desperate and Oh so deliciously**_.

 

His head flopped back and forth as his hand traveled under the covers and he yelped in surprise at how cold his hand was and how it retreated fairly quickly as he flinched.

_Damn...my hands are cold..._

Ciel huffed as he let go of the poorly abused nipple and put his hands together, trying in vain to warm the other to play with his already weeping cock.

He began to panted again, squirming in anticipation for the hand to meet the pulsing skin of his cock.

"Warm up...come on...please.. _.please_..." He huffed

Ciel was slightly pressed for time, for at this current moment, Sebastian was out of the manor, doing some quick work for him with Bard, while he stayed in the manor, with Mey-Rin, Finny and Tanaka.

And just that evening, Sebastian had teased the boy so cruelly while the boy bathed, he could barely stand it

He had been so certain, that he would of came in the bathtub, but was very disappointed when he hadn't.

But he mustn't let his mind wonder now, should he? He has.. _ **.very important business after all, doesn't he?**_

 

Especially with the slightly aching erection he had since almost a hour ago, he just couldn't wait for the damned demon....now could he?

And without a second thought( _or to wait for his hand to properly warm up_ ) He threw his sheet's off and pulled his nightshirt over his rib cage, and grasped his erection and almost squealed.

His face burned so brightly as he tried to breath regularly.

_C-come now....y-you just s-started...you can't..can't want to spend already..._

He thought and swallowed a lump that appeared out of no where in his throat.

 

So, he started out slowly, whining as he pumped only once and tried not to shiver.

"D-damn him...I...mmm...Ah....I can't be....s-so ready to spe-spend yet...n-not yet....c-calm down..." He told himself, catching his bottom lip in-between his teeth and tried not to moan.

The free hand that wasn't currently working onto Ciel's cock, came up to clamp down over his mouth, he shut his eyes tightly, trying to stop any sounds that trying to stop any and all sounds, not wanting to alert a looming Tanaka that was somewhere down the halls.

 So, Ciel swallowed again, pumping once, twice and then a third time as he squirmed around on his bed, gasping as he did.

 He involuntarily spread his legs, wanting so bad to have the familiar feeling of being stretched by  **his ever so dutiful servant's cock.**

 

" _Ooh...oh....Sseba....Sebastian!_ " He suddenly sobbed out through his hand, only to clamp harder down on his lower lip and to try and press the hand even more into his mouth.  
He was actually terrified to make a sound and alert Tanaka(if he was indeed close by)

 _Oh...that..smug...mmm...arrogant...B-bastard! Lea-leaving me..in such a way...making me feel like this...oh...Nnng!_  The boy thought, his head being thrown back onto his pillow and huffed angrily.

He blinked his eyes open and with a frustrated growl, he let go of his little erection and sat up to turn to sit on his knees, pulling off his night shirt and releasing his now sore bottle lip from the confines of his teeth and instantly pushed his face into the bed.

 

"B-bastard..M-making me want him this badly...ugh...i...i do want him though...Damn him!" 

And with that, Ciel put two digits into his mouth, licking and sucking them with small soft pants and moans as he then grabbed his cock once more,  circling a finger over the head and muffled his whine.

 

"S-sebastian...a-ah..."

He sucked and sucked, licking and even nipping at his own fingers like he would with his damnable butler.

He gasped, and squirmed again, his hips shaking and moving his ass as he began to pleasure himself.

"A-ah...o-oh....oooh!"

 

He could barely contain his need, he couldn't wait much more..

So he pulled his fingers from his mouth, and enjoyed the wet popping noise they made, humming at his work as he pulled the wet fingers from his mouth.

"....How does Sebastian  **do**  this?" Ciel thought outloud, blinking abit but huffed in annoyance.

 

He let go of his poor dripping erection and spread his cheeks,  making his wet fingers tap over his exposed hole and traced the outline of the now trembling entrance and whined softly into his pillow.

 

 _Damn..am I even going to be able to push them in...im worried for hurting my arm... What if Sebastian finds out i did this while he was away from my.....'injury'....Ugh, it was his fault anyways!_  Ciel growled, pushing a wet finger in and gasping loudly.

 

" _...Oh...oh fuck..._ " Ciel spat, not caring for his 'lewd' language for a moment and he began to feel the all to **familiar** stretch.

A small, high pitched moan left Ciel, his body trembled, and he tried to take a deep breath, as he slowly moved the finger, and he cursed once more.

 

 _"Oh! Oh...Yes..Ah...!"_  He gasped, his hips twitching.

Ciel hummed, going back to biting his sore lip, thrusting the finger in and out of himself as he tried to add the second finger,  Gasping loudly as he was able to and stopped for a short moment to let his body once again adjust to the stretching.

Another moan left Ciel, and he slowly, very very slowly, began to move his fingers,  stretching himself so slowly into a scissoring motion and he gripped the blankets next to himself, another high pitched noise left the youth and his skinny, branded back curved.

 

Ciel vaguely began to imagine, what would happen if Sebastian was in fact here.

" _Oooh..oh Sebastian..._ " He moaned, wishing he could make the  horrid and oh so wonderfully talented  devil pleasure him, but he could not, for he was not here....damn it.

Ciel's hips rocked and pushed into the now stretching fingers, and he shivered and tried so hard to touch his little cock again, gasping as suddenly remembered something Sebastian did..and quite often

 

" _..oh...oh damn him! I'm..i'm going to..ha-have to do that...won't i...?_ "  Ciel gasped, rubbing at one of his ass cheeks and huffing abit as he raised a hand and a loud SMACK echoed through the bedchamber.

 

" _Oh..nngg.._ "

Another smack, and another was dealt to Ciel's behind as he stretched himself with each and every smack.

 

He could barely breath as he did so, pushing his face into the mattress and moaning a high pitched needy noise as he did.

He squirmed, and yelped at a harder slap.

" ** _D-dammit..._** "

 

Ciel had abandoned all hope, and stopped his spanking after afew moments, and grabbed his cock, stroking it with his now thrusting fingers.

Ciel panted, and shivered, raising his hips higher into the air, stroking his poor weeping erection and gasped at the feeling he tried to get of being stretched.

But truly, nothing was like being filled to the brim by his butler.

 

 _Oh..Oh no...ah..!_ He thought, Panting harshly as the stroking became more and more rough onto the poor blushing erection, and he even began to rub  a finger once again over the head and then back to stroking it.

 

Ciel was so sure he would spill at any moment, jerking his hips upward into the fingers, and then downwards toward the rubbing hand, that was until....

The door was being opened and Ciel froze......

 


	2. Close but so far away.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short little chapter to keep you busy while i'm away in college, Enjoy.

_Who was is it? Oh please don't let it not be Tanaka! or worse! Mey-Rin!_ The panting adolescent thought.

Oh but it was worse.

"Hey, Don't go in Finny! The Young Maste's asleep! Yes he is!" "But Mr. Sebastian wanted us to check on him, And he said before he came back!" Ciel cursed quietly, of course! Of bloody course! Sebastian knew!   _That..that...Bastard!!_

And of course both Mey-Rin  **and Finny** had to come...of  ** _course!_**

"Oh! come on now! He can't be doi'g noth'g!" "Ah..i guess you're right!" FInny chirped, closing the door abit to loudly and Ciel's fingers slipped from his body and he almost made a small whining noise, rolling onto his side to glare at the door, a blush dusting his cheeks as he cursed and grumbled.

Ciel grumbled more, hissing and spatting profanity as he pulled his covers onto himself, crossing his arms as he tried to find his night shirt,  his face turning abit more red at the sight of his still blushing and weeping need between his legs.

He groaned softly, so tempted to start again but shook his head, not wanting to make to much noise again in case one of them was near by...he couldn't live the embarrassment he would surely have, even if he wouldn't be spotted.

And with that, he threw his covers over himself and wiped the access fluid from his fingers, closing his eyes as he grumbled and tried to sleep.

He was very..very happy with the slight sting he had left himself with feeling and snickered a bit,  _Seems like i don't need_ ** _His_** _hand to make me sore there...but..i enjoy it when **He** does it more._

 ~

Ciel had successfully fallen asleep after a few moment, only to wake up gasping to a very ** _wonderful feeling._**

Hot breath on his backside, a teasing lick to the still slightly sore flesh and stinging entrance, the boy **moaned**.

 _"Ah..i see...you really didn't please yourself to the fullest extent last night..was it in fear? Of the servants would of walking in?"_ Oh how Ciel relished in the sound of that **voice.**

Ciel could of back hand the demon for speaking to him in such a way, but at this moment, Ciel truly didn't care, he had went to bed, hard and aching, and all he wanted was  ** _Sebastian_**.

_**"S-shut up! And get up here.."** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one that leaves you wanting more, ain't I the best? Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, Cliff hangers, MWHAHAHAHA! I will hopefully get the next chapter done soon~  
> Enjoy!


End file.
